


Doctor x Reader: Let's Build A Snowman

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Do YOU want to build a snowman, Other, WHY DID I EVER WRITE THIS, WTF, and publish it too, doctor who - Freeform, frozen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knock, knock, Doctor! Let's build a snowman!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor x Reader: Let's Build A Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> This was back when Frozen was a cool thing. I kind of like the movie, but I hate how it's now shoved in my face. It's not a bad movie, but the media made it too annoying.  
> Still like Mulan better, though. xoxo

doctor? do you want to build a snowman?  
come out, let's go down and play  
i've been waiting here  
sitting very near  
waiting for your say  
but i'll just go away  
okay?  
Do you want to build a snowman?  
Come on, you promised me today  
Look at what you've done to me  
So maybe now you'll see  
Why I want to play  
Because I can never stay  
Away  
Do you want to build a snowman?  
I really want to build one now  
I haven't seen you since that day  
Still waiting for your say  
I'm just thinking how  
But I'll have to bow  
Down  
Doctor... Do you want to build a snowman?  
Please, Doctor, listen to my plea  
I'll never see you anymore  
Unless you pull the door  
And just come let me see  
I need  
To see  
Do you want to build a snowman?  
It doesn't have to be a snowman...  
Yes, I want to build a snowman  
I'm sorry that I went away  
I want to see you so much more  
I'll open up the door  
If you ask again  
Yes, I want to build a snowman  
I promise, we will build a snowman...


End file.
